Senpai and Kouhai
by Mavros Einsam Luko
Summary: A dream changes the life of Hachiman and brings him closer to the Genuine thing he had wished for.
1. Chapter 1

**Oreigairu Wolf x Fox**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

"I want something genuine." said Hachiman, with tears in his eyes to his fellow club mates. This wish filled Yui and Yukino into tears as well. And they accepted his request to help find something genuine. This can't be a big surprise as this desire is something every loner wishes deep within whether they admit it or not. And so for the first time he confided to someone other than his little sister, Komachi.

Next day, they met the student council president Isshiki Iroha, who Hachiman forced into being one and now has taken responsibility to help her and has been helping her for a few days for the Christmas event. Seeing how helpful and caring Hachiman was towards Iroha, like carrying her bag for her bag for her, Yui and Yukino became instantly jealous. Though his actions were of like dealing with Komachi.

After the meeting, they went to Hiratsuki sensei to ask for advice and she gave them four tickets to go to destiny land. They all went with Hayama Hayato and his clique, who were invited by Iroha.

In the destiny land Hachiman observed Iroha trying to flirt with Hayama. Near the end of the day, around the time of fireworks Hachiman observes Iroha saying something in the ear of Tobe. Then during fireworks he observes her saying something to Hayama and then leaves in tears just through his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Confrontation**

Hachiman, Yui and Yukino were all shocked to see the cheerful, energetic girl crying.

 **Hachiman POV –**

Seeing her cry like this only means one thing that is rejection. The rejection is something I have dealt with. It will be more painful since she is a girl, even though devilish. And I didn't want to see her cry like that. Seeing her hurt seems painful to me. I knew what I needed to do. I went towards Hayama's direction with anger visible on my face. I took a glance on my side and saw Yukinoshita's as well as Yugihama's horrified expression towards me. I bet this is their first time seeing me in real anger. I didn't gave a damn about them. I just went straight to Hayama.

"Hayama!" I said and the moment he looked towards me, I punched him hard, with every single force I could muster on face. Yukinoshita, Yugihama and Hayama's clique were shocked to see my actions and the fact that blood was dropping out of Hayama's nose.

"Why did you plainly rejected her?" I shouted loud enough filled with anger that made everyone terrified.

"Because her true affection was directed towards someone else." He said while looking down on the ground.

"Then you should have said so." I shouted "Then you should have said so." I said again in lower tone this time.

Seeing him nodding slightly, I understood that he understood what I meant. Now understanding it wouldn't do any good you know that. You have no idea what Isshiki is going through right now.

"Excuse me then, I have to go to Isshiki right now." Saying that I left with a worried look on my face in direction where she ran off to. While running towards Isshiki I can hear Yukinoshita and Yugihama calling my name, but I just ignored them. I bet all of them even Hayama followed me keeping the distance. I found Isshiki standing on the rail of the boating section looking up in the night sky full of stars and a moon. I slowly walked towards her. She doesn't seem to have noticed my presence.

"I-Isshiki!" she turned her head towards me, revealing she had benn crying.

"Senpai!" Seeing me she seemed a bit happy.

"Are you alright?"

"Now I am, I guess."

I know rejection can be hurtful. If someone would have rejected Komachi I would have done the same. I guess I have started to care for her.

"Senpai! Why did it end this way? Why is it hard to find that?"

"I guess like people say, first love always ends in pain. Take me for example."

"I see."

"Wait a minute! What did you meant by 'that'?"

"I heard you and was motivated to pursue something 'genuine'. It's your own fault Senpai, you made me like this."

I was taken aback by that. She heard me during my vulnerable moment.

"Now that is looking far-away. I am alone again. The acts never did a job I guess." I can see tears forming in her eyes. I know the reason why I started caring for her. I saw my own reflection in her. Therefore, I wanted to help her for real. She was crying in front of me. My hand moved on its own and patted on her head.

"You are not alone. Senpai is with you." I said softly.

She came near my ear and said, "Take responsibility." Now she seemed to be fine.

"Yeah. Now let's head to Yukinoshita and Yugihama."

She nods and we head towards rest of the service club members.

 **General POV –**

Yui, Yukinoshita, Hayama's clique and Hayama followed Hachiman but kept their distance since they didn't want to face his anger currently. They saw Isshiki far away so they stopped on their track and decided to watch them.

Tobe: Hayato that was quite a cold rejection you did there. You should have been more considerate.

Hayama: ~ silence ~

They were all surprised to see Hachiman patting the head of Iroha, especially Yui and Yukino.

Hayama: I did it because of this.

Yui: I didn't get that.

Hayama: Iroha chan's true feeling are for someone else, she just haven't realized that rather both of them haven't realized their affection for each other yet.

This statement shocked everyone.

Hayama: You all must've noticed the change in Iroha chan. But today I saw a change in Hachiman. Yui and Yukino, you must have come across something different about him.

They both remembered the moment of Hachiman's confession of wanting something genuine.

Yukino: I would say yes. But still you're at fault for not being considerate.

Hayama: That is indeed. I have to make it right and I would love to when the time comes.

Yukino: That is a good thing.

Yumiko: They are coming here. Hayato, I think we should go.

That said Hayato and his clique left.

Iroha grabbing Hachiman's sleeve came walking towards Yui and Yukino.

Hachiman: I guess we should go now.

Yui: Yes, let's go.

All of them left the destiny land together.

The station for Yui, Yukino and Hachiman came.

Yui: My station has come

Yukino: Same here.

Hachiman: Isshiki, this is my stop as well.

Iroha grabbed his sleeve again and showed the bag she was carrying.

Iroha: This bag is heavy Senpai.

Yui and Yukinoshita just nodded and Hachiman took the bag and walked Iroha to her home in silence without saying any word with Iroha just grabbing his sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Christmas**

The next day, they met at the meeting place. Today Yukino forced her will in the meeting and event finally decided was play and concert.

 **Hachiman POV –**

After deciding that there will be a play and a concert. Orimoto for the first time raised a good question- "We are doing a play that is indeed wonderful, but which play are we going to perform?"

Then before anyone could speak, Rumi took out few pages and showed it to Yukinoshita.

Yukino: This seems rather interesting and there aren't any grammatical errors to begin with.

Yui: But we need actors to play the roles and mind telling us what the story is about?

Yukino: The story is about Kirito, Asuna and Yui's Christmas. So we just need 3 characters.

Rumi: Might I select 2 roles for the play, you can select the third one.

Everyone: Fine

Rumi: I want to play Yui and Kirito will be Hachiman Senpai.

Everyone: What?

Me: Eh- Why me?

Rumi: Kirito is also a loner like you. You would fit the job perfectly.

Yui: I guess she does have a point. Now we need to decide on who would be Asuna.

Kaori: Mind I make a recommendation. Since you came with the idea of a play, primary students selected a story; I would like to make a last recommendation of actor.

Oi! Oi! You better not make yourself Asuna. I would ruin the play.

Yukino: Alright fine.

Kaori: Let Iroha chan be the actress for Asuna.

Iroha: What? You want me to play Asuna in the play.

Yui: I think you should play the role. It would be good.

Hey! Wait! Wait! The devil playing the heroine. The world is still not that rotten you know.

Yukino: Iroha Chan do you have any objection?

Isshiki looked towards me and made her sly smile. This smile of hers is better than the cutesy one. Does she know that? She shook her head to convey 'no'. I guess this is going to be a hectic Christmas. I know I am forced into it. But, I guess why not have fun as I can.

 **Iroha POV –**

This will be a good opportunity to see Senpai do acting. So I decided to play the role as well. During practice time I can definitely tease him a little? But during the main event I will be serious though.

We are now getting our dialogues and tomorrow on the day of Christmas we'll be participating once so it should be fine. The costumes have been ordered and we would get them tomorrow. Now I want to tease Senpai a bit. It kinda makes me happy.

"Senpai how you're taking the role?" I said with my usual sly smile.

"I very much would like to -"

"Wait Senpai! Are you trying to hit on me? I'm truly sorry but I appreciate the sentiment though. I am currently heartbroken by the rejection yesterday, If you would have come later the might've been different,"

"This was 6th time."

Yui: What was 6th time?

Hachiman: Her rejecting me even when I wasn't hitting on her. And by the way I was saying that I can give it a try.

The last statement really surprised not just me but Yui Senpai and Yukino Senpai as well. This is very unusual of Senpai to be optimistic.

Yukino: Hikkigaya kun! Are you by any chance having a fever?

Yui: If you're having one, you can tell us. We would give the role to someone else.

Even I couldn't disagree with that.

Hachiman: Oi! Oi! How did you reach that conclusion? Now you're starting to annoy me.

Typical Senpai. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

Hachiman: Oi! What's so funny?

Me: Nothing. It seems that you're completely fine.

Yui: Yes, it seems so.

Yukino: It is a disappointment that you would need to play the role.

Hachiman: Oi! Don't underestimate me Yukinoshita. I have already cosplayed Kirito before in middle school.

Yukinoshita: You're seriously saying that proudly Hikkitaku kun.

Yui: You are really gross Hikki.

Me: Senpai! You are annoying.

I said that with my usual annoyed expression.

 **Hachiman POV –**

"I'm back Komachi." I said as I entered my home.

"Welcome back Onii-Chan. Your cute little sister had been for you. I'm sure this line gave me some Komachi points."

"I'm tired today. So I would just eat and go to sleep today. Tomorrow is going to be hectic day after all."

I wasn't lying and after all I'm excited about it. So I would take at least 1 hour to drift to sleep.

"How so Onii Chan? What are you going to doing in your Christmas event?"

"Oh yes about that. You have to come tomorrow at 7:00 pm to watch my play. I am playing the lead role after all."

"What? Seriously you in the lead role. I can imagine tomorrow's humiliation."

"Oh wait! Don't be like Yukinoshita. I am playing Kirito after all and I am looking forward to it and want to enjoy as much as I can."

"Ah then it wouldn't be a problem. No wait! You're looking forward to something."

Oh can't I. Even I have times when I want to do something that are of my interests.

"Yes I am. After all I get to perform in Sword Art Online's play and that too being Kirito."

"Are you sure about that? Is it because of that or is it because of the heroine?"

Hearing that a blush appeared on my face and the first thing that came into my mind was Isshiki's pouting face that I really find incredibly cute. Wait, I am admitting it this easily. Seriously what is wrong with me? First I break down into tears in front of my club mates, and then I seriously punched Hayama and now this.

"No no not at all. That is exactly due to what I said before." 'I think.'

"You're no fun Onii Chan. But tell me who is playing Asuna? Is it Yui Senpai or Yukino Senpai?"

"Neither." I plainly said the truth. Komachi looked disappointed by that. Sorry Komachi, you didn't have anything to tease me with now.

"I see. Then I believe you."

"Thank you so much." I said joining my hands.

 **Iroha POV –**

On Christmas the day of the play when I would be performing the role of Asuna has come. I would be lying if I would be saying that I'm not looking forward to it. I really want to tease Senpai today.

Me: Merry Christmas Yui Senpai, Yukino Senpai and Senpai.

Yui: Merry Christmas Iroha Chan.

Yukino: Merry Christmas.

Hachiman: Yo!

Yui: Hikki you're supposed to greet her properly as well.

Seriously Senpai will never change.

Hachiman: Merry Christmas to you too Isshiki.

Oh my god. Senpai didn't even made a stupid comment on Yui Senpai's statement. He definitely seems to be in a good mood today. It's really a rare occasion.

Me: You surely seem to be in a good mood today Senpai.

Hachiman: Yes I am indeed looking forward to today.

Me: You're looking forward to playing the role opposite to me. Senpai is definitely into younger girls. Right?

Hachiman: No I'm not.

Yui: Really?

Hachiman: No I'm not.

Yukino: Siscon.

Hachiman: No I'm not. And what about you? You also seem to be in a good mood today.

Yui: Indeed Iroha Chan. It seems so.

I won't deny that. I surely am looking forward to teasing Senpai today.

So we began our rehearsal for the play. It's a short one, just 15 minutes play but is indeed very emotional like the real SAO. Rumi Chan really did a wonderful job. Now it was my turn to tease Senpai a little. Hee-hee-hee-hee.

Me: Senpai now we need to kiss just like Kirito and Asuna to end the play.

I was really trying to hold my laughter when I was saying that.

Hachiman: Oh Iroha what you're saying. We can't do that and besides, it wasn't even written on the script.

Me: But it is obviously isn't it. You can ask the writer yourself if you don't believe me.

I said the last line while winking at Rumi Chan and she showed a slight grin in understanding.

Rumi: Yes Senpai it is obvious. Every time they kiss in the end, so it wasn't necessary for it to be written. It is common knowledge after all.

Hachiman: That is something even I Know. But can't we make an exception here?

Yukino: Yes, we can't let any indecent act in the play.

Yui: Yes Yukinon is right. No kissing.

Kaori: No no, you heard her. It is inevitable. The play has to end with a kiss.

Hachiman: Absolutely not.

Senpai was making such a cute face while blushing all the time. I guess I should stop the teasing now. I've got the reaction I was aiming at for today after all.

Me: Easy Senpai, we were just teasing you a little. Right Rumi Chan?

Rumi: I hate to admit it. But you look very cute when you are getting teased.

I couldn't help but blush at that statement. I don't know why. Anyway, I have to agree with Rumi Chan, Senpai really looks cute when he is being teased, especially by me.

Yui: Thank god. ~sigh~

Yukino: ~sigh~

Kaori: So I get to see no fun.

Hachiman: You really scared me there Isshiki.

Me: I'm Sorry Senpai. Can't you forgive you cute Kouhai?

I said while making my mastered innocent face which I use very often for manipulation.

Hachiman: I – I can.

Senpai said with a blush. It is funny. Even though he knows I am putting an act. He still falls a prey. Therefore he is a lot of fun. I bet he enjoys getting teased.

 **General POV –**

The rest of the day went as usual. For the event Iroha's parents, Komachi, Yukinoshita Haruno, Yui's mother and Hiratsuki Sensei came to be a guest. The play was praised by everyone. The whole event became a grand success. Iroha left early with her parents Yukino left with her sister Haruno. Yui also left with her mother. All that were left were Komachi, Hachiman and Hiratsuki Sensei.

Hiratsuki Sensei: Didn't knew Hikkigaya you could act this well.

Komachi: He could because he had already cosplayed Kirito in middle school a lot.

Hachiman: Yes that's right.

Hiratsuki Sensei: Still rotten as ever. Bit good for you. It helped in the play. Okay then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow in the school.

Hachiman: Good night Sensei. Don't feel Depressed. You would find someone soon

Hiratsuki Sensei gave him a death glare. He raised his hand to surrender.

Hachiman: Sorry my bad.

Komachi: Seriously Onii Chan.

Komachi said with pity clear in her voice and then they also left for home. This is how their Christmas came to an end.


End file.
